


A New Hope

by Star_sail



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_sail/pseuds/Star_sail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 years after Felina and Jesse is staying with Saul, but not without a few bumps along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sodium_amytal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodium_amytal/gifts).




End file.
